Are you serious?
by carson fan
Summary: Ward is surprised that his wife is apart of the Raising Tite. Can he protect her and keep her safe?


Author Note: I can not believe that we are doing another Shield storyline. I thought that I was not going to do this but knew that someone would like it.

Character Summary:

Skye is married to Grant Ward. She joined Raising Tite just to make her husband mad because he is gone to much and she did not like it. Skye was pregnant with their first child.

Ward is married to Skye. He is apart of Shield. He still is friends with Garrett.

Chapter 1

Skye and Ward were having some hard marriage issues. They were trying to make it work but the probelm was that he was never there to work on the problems. Skye decided that she was to get his attention by joining the raising tite just because she knew that it would make him mad.

The night that he got home, she was not there so he pulled out his phone to called her to find out what was going on. The call went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Babe, where are you at?" Ward asked her. "Listen, I know that you are mad at me but we do really need to talk this out."

Skye got done with the things that she needed to do for the Raising Tite. She grabbed her phone and turned it on. She normally would turn it off so she could not be trace to the location.

She had managed to track down the location that Shield was going to and post it on a new blog posted letting others know where to go.

Skye returned home just to find out that her husband had left for another mission. She knew that she had this stage in their relationship. At first, she had missed her husband and now it just makes her mad that her husband was always gone. Ward came home finally after a new case. He knew that voice the minute that he heard it work. He wanted to talk to her about it first.

"hey babe." Ward said to his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"Hey you." Skye responded to him.

"So I heard something at work today about the raising tite. It sounded like someone that I know was talking." Ward responded to his wife.

"Yeah so?" Skye responded to her husband.

"I want to know if it is you. Skye, I can't protect you if I don't know." Ward responded to her.

"it was not me." Skye lied to her husband.

"You are lying to me and I know it. You need to be careful." Ward responded to her.

"I am not doing anything. You can't prove it." Skye revealed to her husband.

"Honey, please. I can so prove that it is you and the reason that I can is because I know what you sound like. Just be honest with me so I can protect you." Ward responded to her.

"I don't need you to protect me. I need you to trust me." Skye revealed to her husband.

"Well I have to go get pack." Ward said to her trying to change the topic for now.

"Why?" She asked him.

"because I have to go live on a plane for a while." Ward responded to his wife.

"Wait, please say that you are going to come back for the baby being born?" Skye asked her husband.

"I am hoping so. I might have cases." Ward argue to her.

"Oh come on. This is our child. I need you here." Skye argue back to him.

"I need to go." Ward responded to her.

Ward headed upstairs and got pack. He knew that this was going to take a toll on his marriage or what is left of it. He left the house and Skye knew that she could be apart of the Raising Tite full time now.

After Colusion and Ward managed to grabbed his wife. Ward knew that he was going to have to explain it to his team.

"Oh come on let go of me." Skye said to her husband.

"I am not hurting you because of our baby." Ward revealed to her.

Colusion had heard what he said to Skye. He knew that he was going to be talking about it. Ward was not liking how Colusion was talking to her but knew that she dervse it. He had given her a warning and she had not listen to him at all.

After they were done talking to her, Ward knew that he needed to go find Colusion and fill him in on what was going on.

"Skye and I are married sir." Ward said to his boss.

"I could figure that out. Now she is going to live on the bus with us because of her pregnancy and plus she can help us as a team." Colusion responded to him.

"Okay, sir. I will tell her." Ward responded to his boss.

Ward walked into the room where his wife was sitting it. She was rubbing her stomach since she was still upset by her husband's actions.

"I love you and you know it." Ward revealed to his wife.

"I know that you do but what you were saying hurt really bad." She said as she felt her husband put his hand on her stomach.

"Colusion wants you to live on the bus." He revealed to her.

"Okay is that what you want?" She asked him in response.

"Yeah. I want to be around you and the baby." He said to her as he gave her a kiss.

He really hoped that they could work this out. He gave his wife a small kiss as they headed to the room.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new storyline. I don't know why I posted this on Carson fan but I decided to do it for your enjoyment. I hope that you will joined me on twitter as Carsonfanff where I update when I can.


End file.
